This invention relates to a manually operable dual chambered container which includes the means to separately store and sterilely mix the contents of the two chambers by manipulation from outside the container. More particularly, this invention relates to a mixing system for use in the infusion of I.V. liquids. The mixing system is made a part of a single flexible container commonly used to hold a standard liquid diluent such as normal saline solution, dextrose or water. The additive is commonly a powdered or liquid medicament which is compatible with the liquid diluent for treatment purposes but cannot be stored in solution with the liquid diluent for long periods of time.
Container devices providing separate compartments in a single unit for separately enclosing incompatible materials in such a way that they may be later intermixed are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,176,923 to Nitardy, 3,290,017 to Davies, et al., 3,532,254 to Burke, et al. and 3,608,709 to Pike. These container devices are deficient in not being able to maintain an effective fluid-tight seal or moisture barrier between the various spaces formed within the container. This deficiency is caused by the various barriers between the spaces not adequately withstanding the normal rigors of packaging, handling and shipping. If the fluid-tight seal or moisture barrier between the storage spaces is broken, premature mixing of the materials may occur which then renders them ineffective for eventual use. Additionally, for containers used in health care situations, sterility of the materials to be mixed must be strictly maintained. If more complexity is added to the container to assure a fluid-tight seal or moisture barrier between the storage spaces, sequential sterilization of the mixing system during the various stages of manufacture may become difficult and expensive. One solution is to manufacture and fill the container device in a sterile environment. Such manufacture, however, is expensive. Consequently, the need exists in the art to provide a mixing system in a single container which will both provide a fluid-tight seal and an impervious moisture barrier between a powdered medicament and a liquid diluent that can be easily sterilized during manufacture and then conveniently used as the supply portion of an I.V. administration system.
It is therefore an advantage of the present invention to provide a manually operated, storage and mixing system, not subject to the aforementioned and other limitations of the prior art.
It is another advantage of the present invention to provide a manually operable storage and mixing system that is substantially chemically inert, nonbreakable, lightweight, and exceedingly compact.
It is still another advantage of the present container to provide a manually operable, storage and mixing system that does not require special sealing gaskets or "O" rings. Other advantages of the present invention will become more apparent in the following description.